Tightrope
Tightrope (En Español:Cuerda Floja), es una canción presentada en el episodio Homecoming, La versión original le pertenece a Janelle Monae. Letra Jane: Whoa Another day I'll take your pain away Some people talk about you Like they know all about you When you get down they doubt you And when you tipping on the scene Yeah they talkin' about it Cause they can't tip all on the scene with you talkin' about it T-t-t-talkin' about it When you get elevated They love it or they hate it You dance up on them haters Keep getting funky on the scene While they jumpin' round you They trying to take all your dreams But you can't allow it Jane (Los Warblers): Cause, baby, whether you're high or low Whether you're high or low You gotta tip on the tightrope (Tip, tip on it) Tip on the tightrope (Tip, tip on it) Baby, baby, whether you're high or low (High or low) Baby, whether you're high or low (High or low) You got to tip on the tightrope (Tip, tip on it) Now let me see you do the tightrope (Tip, tip on it) And I'm still tippin' on it Jane: See I'm not walkin' on it Or trying to run around it This ain't no acrobatics You either follow or you lead, yeah I'm talkin' about you I'll keep on blaming the machine, yeah I'm talkin' about it T-t-t-talkin' about it I can't complain about it I gotta keep my balance And just keep dancing on it We getting funky on the scene Yeah you know about it Like a star on the screen Watch me tip all on it Jane (Los Warblers): Then, baby, whether I'm high or low (High or low) Baby, whether you're high or low (High or low) You gotta tip on the tightrope (Tip, tip on it) Yeah, tip on the tightrope (Tip, tip on it) Baby, baby, whether you're high or low (High or low) Baby, whether you're high or low (High or low) Tip on the tightrope (Tip, tip on it) Baby let me see you tight rope (Tip, tip on it) And I'm still tippin' on it Jane con Los Warblers: I tip on alligators And little rattle snakers But I'm another flavor Something like a terminator Ain't no equivocating I fight for what I believe Why you talkin' about it She's talkin' about it Some calling me a sinner Some calling me a winner I'm calling you to dinner Hey, you know exactly what I mean Yeah I'm talking about you You can rock or you can leave Watch me tip without you Jane (Los Warblers): Now-now-now whether I'm high or low (High or low) Whether I'm high or low (High or low) I'm gonna tip on the tightrope (Tip, tip on it) Oooh (Tip, tip on it) Baby, baby, whether I'm high or low (High or low) High or low-low (High or low) I got to tip on the tightrope (Tip, tip on it) Now baby tip on the tightrope You can't get too high (We can't get too high) I said you can't get too low (We can't get too low) Hah, cause you get too high (You can't get too high) No you'll surely be low (No, you'll surely be low) 1, 2, 3, hah Yeah, yeah Now, maybe whether I'm high or low (High or low) Baby whether you're high or low (High or low) You gotta tip on the tightrope (Tip, tip on it) Yeah tip on the tightrope (Tip, tip on it) Baby, baby, whether you're high or low (High or low) Baby, whether you're high or low (High or low) You got to tip on the tightrope (Tip, tip on it) Baby let me see your tightrope Let me hear Oh, oh, oh, oh You-you Hoo, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah You got to give up, oh Oooooo yeah, yeah You've got to stay on the scene Yeah, yeah Tightrope Hey, yeah, yeah Curiosidades *Es la primera canción presentada por una mujer en el salón del coro de los Warblers. Videos thumb|center|300 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por The Warblers Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Jane Categoría:Canciones de la sexta temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en Dalton Categoría:Canciones del episodio Homecoming